The Colour of Memories
by Aireeana
Summary: An AU version of La Corda D' Oro, featuring Hino Kahoko, a talented vocalist who lost her abilty to sing, but in return, gained more than what she had ever expected. A story of friendship, love, and dreams.
1. The Colour of Memories 0001

_This was supposed to be an original story i wrote, but seeing how bored i am, and how the story may fit into La Corda D Oro as an AU fic, i have edited it and posted it here on fanfiction with the main character changed to Hino Kahoko from La Corda D' oro.No doubt the original story would defer in the later timeline of the story, so you guys can visit the link i posted at my hompage for the original version. Its not completed though. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this AU version. I was kind of inspired by Amekou's fic titled "For you" which featured Hino losing her voice. Thank you all for reading! By the way, this is my first try on fanfiction, so i really hope if you all can leave your comments and advises. XD. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMERS: I do not own La Corda D' oro, but i do own this fic!_

* * *

She strained her voice, struggling to make any possible sound, but the effort was futile. It had been five month already since she lost her voice, but nothing good had came out from the therapy that she was receiving thrice every week. The future seemed bleak to her, and as she sat on the bench in the park, seeing the innocent faces of children laughing and playing away, her nose soured, and tears started to cloud in her eyes. Once again, she attempted to draw on her voice, praying within her heart for a miracle. Each and every one of her previous endeavors were all in vain, but she never gave up, at least not until now. Her heart ached with tenderness. The precious gift that was once bestowed upon her was now snatched away by the devil. She painfully admitted to herself that she could never speak again, or even to simply make any audible noise, needless to mention singing. Tears began to storm down her flushed cheeks. She sniffled silently, with her nose hurt from all the abrasion of the tissue. Worn-out from all the frustration, agony and distress that tormented her, she wearily shut her eyes as if shutting herself from the outside world. But the tears did not stop, instead the calamity inside her grew, as the mirth of the children penetrated her ears became louder. Lost in the depths of depression, she began to feel that the sun had chosen to shine on everyone but her, and that darkness and despair was slowly consuming her.

Memories of her past gushed through her confused mind. The memories of her performing joyously on stage, singing her heart out, and shedding the tears of happiness were now in sepia. Reddish brown toned images clogged up her little head, restraining her ability to think clearly, and more importantly, positively. She covered her petite facade with her trembling hands, and her body all scrunched up from the misery. If it was before, she would have sung to alleviate herself from this suffering. But the solution had become the cause of her wretchedness, and she was helpless in defending herself against the mental turmoil. In her battle against deprivation, she wondered off to the neighboring parks, hopeful in finding any source of bliss. However, the smiles on the others' faces merely marked the immense contrast with her emotions.

The voices in her brain grew stronger by the second, and although she could speak no more, she mentally screamed in woe. Her lips were quavering from the weeping, but as she expected, nothing came out. She could no longer hear the scuffling sound of the wind against the fringes of her hair, the peaceful rustle of the tree leaves and branches, nor the jollity of the children. Her mind was preoccupied by the mixed feelings of angst and consternation. Nothing seemed to be able to revive her from her state of extreme dismay, or bring back the smile to this once cheerful child. She whimpered in silence, pleading that someone would hear her cry, and rescue her from the gloomy depths of despair that she has sunken into. The sorrow in her was gradually drowning her, as if trapped in an endless pit with rain of thoughts overwhelming her. The prospect was unpromising, yet she yearned for someone who could change her thinking, even if it was just a mere delusion, a lie, a small figment of hope.

The sun began to set, with the sky dyed in a stain of bright orange. The crows had started gathering and cawing at one another in the thick lushes of the tree tops, and little children, one by one, left for home. They were signs indicating the ending of the day; nevertheless she was still sitting on the same bench as she did five hours ago. Hours of lamenting and pointless pondering had drained off all her energy. She finally ceased her tears, with her inner tumult soothing down, and her heart calmer.

It was then when the melodious tune of the violin reached her ears, gentle, comforting, yet passionate. She placed the hands that were covering her face over her heart, and felt the mild pulse of her heartbeat intertwined with the rhythm of the music. She has never felt such warmth for a long while, and she craved for more. Each notes played seem to elevate her further away from her troubles, blooming in her heart like the wild flowers in spring. It felt to her like hope was budding from the cold winter grounds, and spring could not wait to arrive. The song had salvaged her soul.

She opened her eyes to the blurred vision of the thick foliage when the tune ended, and observed that a weak ray of sunlight beaming thru. Maybe there is still hope after all.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Well, this seems to be getting no where... haha... the characters are not even introduced yet, but i guess you all already know who they are. When i typed this chapter in Microsoft words, it kind of felt like a very long chapter to me, but when i posted it here, i realized how short it was, and I am truely sorry! I would certainly appreciate it if you would like to contribute ideas to the plot later on since i do not have any comfirmed ideas in mind now. Please Review! Thank you!! _

_Rin Kei'chi _


	2. The colour of Memories 0002

_Thank you Pathethic Rainbow, ONIX-21, mon14mon for your reviews and support! You guys really made my day. Also, thank you to all readers out there who liked my story and put it on story alert, I would really appreciate if you reviewed! Thank you Mohita Miharu and Shinmoku no tenshi. And before you start reading, here are some words that you should take note incase of confusion! XD! Author's note: Air can also mean a melody or tune, especially a light or cheerful one. Minutely can also mean slightly._

_DISCLAIMERS: Do I have to write this on every chapter? Haha... I don't own La Corda D' Oro, but i do own this fic! XD_

* * *

Back in the room, the petite figure sat gently on the cushioned chair. Slender fingers run through her silken hair, as she recalled what had happened earlier at the park. She gazed through the window, upon the skies, her right hand nested on the table supporting her seemingly weightless head. She felt joy for the first time in many months as she mused over the event that had occurred not long ago. The tune of the melody was still echoing in her little noggin, and although the twinkling stars had already started dancing on the night skies, in her mind, time was still frozen at the moment when the horizon was painted orange by setting sun. The tip of her lips began to curl up, forming a meek smile, as she closed her eyes to visualise the possible imagery of the individual playing the violin. She was not able to distinguish the adept violinist's features in time, and had to rely on her imagination, as the artist was long gone before she could manage to pull herself out from the captivating air. All she could see was the silhouette of a lean figure gradually fading into the distance.

One month earlier, her therapist informed her of the disheartening news. If there were still no signs of progression in her condition for the following sessions in the next three weeks, he would have to transfer her under another doctor, as there was nothing else he could do for her. Upon learning, she tried desperately to summon her voice, but to no avail. Despite the fact that she increased the self-practice exercises at home from the recommended one hour a day to three, the effort did not produce any evident effect. He was the third therapist whom had given up on her in the depressing five months, and she did not want to move on to the fourth heart crusher. Today, she conjured up all her heart and soul, her sweat and tears, pleading God to return her the ability to speak or to merely produce any audible sound, but her prayer was not heard. She told herself that it was her last go in regaining her voice, and if it failed, she would submit to fate, and move on with life. However, when the conference ended in disappointment, as she expected, she was unable to resist the outbreak of her sorrow and burst into tears.

The determined girl had persevered on for an excruciatingly long five months, and although the flames of her hope flickered bright and dim from time to time, it had never been extinguished so thoroughly before. Was it wrong for her to hope? Was it a mistake, from the beginning, to believe that there was any hope? She was in dilemma. Should she hold on to her dreams and fight, or yield to her inability, settling for a more conceivable tomorrow. Neither was right, but nor were both of the ideas wrong. The predicament tortured her fragile form. She had wanted to hang up her hopes upon the setting sun, as her unrequited faith tormented her. If the higher the hopes, the harder the fall, she would rather have no hopes at all. She had been cruelly tossed around by her seemingly infeasible dream, and she did not wish to get hurt any more.

However, just as she was about to do so, reminiscences of the past ran through her mind. How could she ever let go of her ambitions, her dreams and her life? Singing had opened a whole new world to her, and the incapacity to do so made her shut herself from humanity. To give up on singing would be, to her, to give up upon her sole purpose in life. Without singing, she was merely a lifeless doll, an empty vessel without a soul. Her eyes redden at the thought of the idea, and she began tearing all over again. Countless nights had she slept with a wet pillow, innumerable days had she weep. Sleep only accompanied her when she cried till she had no more tears, and her soul all worn out from the misery.

Earlier in the day, she had sat on the park bench, waiting for her eyes to go dry so that her lamenting would stop. She feared the thought of breaking the saddening news to her family, and made an escape to the nearby parks. She knew all too well her parents and her sister, that they would comfort her like a helpless child, and put on the strong front when facing her. If things were to go on like this, their family would eventually encounter financial crisis, but her parents did not want to put on to her any more pressure that she already had. The problem of money was theirs to tackle, their burden, not hers. They were really kind and caring, and it broke her heart to see them suffer with her. Each day she could not help but notive her mother becoming thinner and frailer, and her father's warm smile turning cheerlessly bitter. Even her sister had began to take on extensive over time just to earn a little more to cash in for their expenses. In her tender heart, the sixteen-year-old yearned to return to those days of the past, but her mind brought her back to reality.

Five hours was what it took for her tears to stop, she recalled pensively. But it was worth it. Had she not stayed there for five hours, she would have never encountered the affectionate tune. She silently hummed the song in her head; her expression slightly tensed, as for a split second, shrouds of uncertainty descended yet again upon her. She was once again reminded of the depressing deprivation of her voice, but this time, she did not cry. Though her gaze wavered minutely, and her eyes began sparkling more than it normally would, she did not give in. She had found a new source of courage to move on with her life. She was ready to face tomorrow.

Brimming with hope, her heart throbbed with anticipation for the arrival of the next day, but her drooping eyelids begged her to head for slumber. She switched off the lights, and crawled into bed, with eyes swollen from prolong weeping. The room was still, and the only sounds were that of the curtains flapping against lilac wall, and the continuous rotation of the fan. However, even now, the melody of the fiddle running across the cords was still resonating in her mind. Day after day in her sleep, she was haunted by recurring nightmares of the traumatic incident, but on that peculiar night, she knew she would have a sweet dream, and perhaps of a particular violinist.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Sorry being over describtive! It seems to be a long way before she would actually meet him. By the way, am I right in saying that Hino only has one sister? Because i don't recall her having any other siblings. Please point out if i made any mistakes! And like before, if you have and suggestions to the plot, you can submit it as review or PM me. The thoughts flow as i write, so i don't have any particular confirmed ideas in mind yet. All in all, I just want to say, THANK YOU FOR READING!! and please review?! _

_Rin Kei'Chi_


	3. The Colour of Memories 0003

_

* * *

_

Thank you once again Pathethic Rainbow, ONIX-21, mon14mon for your reviews and support! But recently I will be quite busy with school work!XC so i won't be able to update as frequently, or otherwise it would be this short! But once may comes, hehehe... i will regain freedom! Remember to review! XD

_DISCLAIMERS: I do not own La Corda D' Oro, but I do own this fic! XD_

* * *

The azure spreading across the horizon reflected in his clear hazel eyes and the subtle breeze of cool wind gently caresses his strands. He was standing a distance away from her, the blurred vision of an affluent young man in uniform, with a violin rested on this left shoulder. Playing with great intensity and concentration, he was in his own world, striking his bow furiously against the cords. Overwhelmed by the passionate performance, she stood frozen, swallowed powerlessly by the rhythmic flow of notes. Enthralled, she was incapable of taking her eyes off the talented lad. He was simply too mesmerizing.

The breeze turned into a slight gale, and her frailly skirt danced about in the strong wind. Combing her tresses behind her ears with her right hand, she held on firmly to the flimsy laces with her left, but her gaze never shifted one bit. The scenery around was a perfect stage for his flawless performance. The tall pines in the background swayed to the cadence of his tune, casting a layer of bluish shade on the fervent violinist. They too seem to appreciate his music, with the bracing sound of nature harmonizing with that of his. The moon illuminated his pale frame, and the mist enhanced his enigmatic aura. It was a shame that she was the only one to experience such a breathtaking sight, hence the more she treasured every single moment she spent watching him play. It was as though they were the only two persons in the entire world, and she could watch him go on forever. Being the only audience around, it seemed as if he was performing solely for her, serenading to the fair lady. The winds were chilling but her heart felt warm as she was tenderly engulfed by the ardent flames of his tune, but something was amiss.

She vaguely recalled a gentler melody ringing in her mind. The present song was captivating and passionate, but in an intense manner, contradictory of what she remembered. The previous tune, as she learnt by heart, had a more affectionate ambiance to it. Although it might not have been as dazzling as the current performance, the distinctive air had touched the very core of her soul. Puzzled at the change, she wondered what could be the cause of this transformation. His performance has now demonstrated a higher level of precision and dexterity, at the expense of his prior adoring affections. If the previous melody expressed his emotions of love and warmth, the present one would represent mystification and perplexity.

Slowly pacing towards the solitary figure against the growing gale, she was curious to learn the cause of bewilderment in his music. However, the closer she came towards him, the stronger the wind howled, and eventually, the gust developed into a storm. Her thin frame barely stood against the winds, and her knees bend in resistance to the pressure. A few more steps and she would have reached him, but fate toyed with her. The storm continued to brew, and the once dreamy imagery of the gifted adolescent distorted into a mere silhouette, eventually vanishing into deluge.

It was then when she awakens to face reality, literally.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness and all! To make the story sound more realistic, I have changed his eye colour from golden to hazel. Hope you guys don't mind! Well, all I can say that they will finally meet face to face in the next chapter, so hope you look forward to it! XD! Please review? Pretty please? haha_

_Rin Kei'chi_


	4. The colour of Memories 0004

_Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I'm quie busy with school work and all... DX... Thanks all those who supported me along the way. Your encouragement had given me the motivation to write on! However, i wouldn't be able to update so soon beacuse my final exams are closing in. Btw, i really had a dream like that of chapter 3, so i wrote it down. This chapter is kind of like a filler!! So sorry! But i rather update now with a filler than nothing... _

_Author's notes: Elpis is the Greek goddess of hope while Tyche is the Greek goddess of luck _

_DISCLAIMERS: I do not own La Corda D'Oro! XD_

* * *

Awakening to a loud thud, she was disappointed to learn that the enchanting encounter she had minutes ago was nothing but a mere dream. Tugging out of her blanket, she shifted to a sitting position and rested her head on her right knee, gazing out off the window. It was a fine day ahead of her, and the vibrant sunlight was beaming through the curtains, into her room. Her eyes shimmered in the glowing rays as she thought about her dream, the delightful rendezvous.

She wondered dreamily when she would be able to meet him again, and the possible scenario. Would it be at the park like before? Or would it occur in some mystical woods like that of her dream? She settled for the first option as the latter sounded too absurd. She yearned for their next meeting, wanting to learn more about the mysterious musician. She did not know his name, and was unaware of his age. All she knew was that her heart was stolen by his music.

A second thunderous thump sounded off in the distance. She was brought back to reality once again. She walked over to the window ledge to acquire the cause of the noise, and the news struck her all of a sudden. She was late. How could she have not noticed that the sky should have been dark when she woke up, or wondered why it felt so warm sitting on her bed at five in the morning in her thin layer of drapery? She reprimanded herself mentally for not noticing the absence of the alarm clock ringing in her process of waking up. She was too busy daydreaming about a particular individual.

She swiftly shifted her gaze from the azure to the clock hanging on the lilac wall, and found out that she had yet again forgotten to change the batteries. Panicking, she held firmly to her mobile phone on her bedside and began searching frantically for her alarm clock, only to realize that the mobile phone could have told the time too.

Stupidity! She reprimanded herself while undressing anxiously, as the skimpy fabric sledded down her lustrous skin. She had no time to lose, and hurriedly slipped into plain white dress, before dashing out off the house.

Yes. Today was the first therapy session that she was going to have with her fourth and probably last therapist, but she just had to oversleep. Though, you could not really blame her for sleeping in. It was only due to her dream involving the charming violinist that she had done so. Even heaven would have forbid anyone to intervene with this dear child's tryst, and that was probably why the alarm clock had not sounded off as it should.

Initially, she had turned down the appointment, but the prior event at the park had reignited her extinguished hopes. Not to mention, the fourth therapist was by far the most famous and successful of those she had her treatment under. She could hardly find a reason to give up now, especially not when the Elpis and Tyche had just begun to smile upon her.

Ganbatte watashi! She thought in her mind with her fist clenched in front of her chest. Mada mada kore kara!

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_All I have been thinking was about Hino and Tsukimori. Who do you think she should meet next? Suggestions anyone? Anyway thanks for reading! Please review? -Puppy eyes- _

_Rin Kei'chi_


End file.
